Episode 1678 (16th July 1992)
Plot Mark turns up on Lisa's doorstep early in the morning with eggs and milk from the farm. She invites him in for a coffee. Lorraine sees him going into the cabin and later almost blackmails him. Sarah talks to Michael about him and Rachel going skiing. They are not really getting on at all at the moment. Neil is at the stables again. Carol arrives at Home Farm. Lorraine shows Mark a locket that her dad has bought for her. She asks him not to tell her mum as she will be jealous. He is rude to her when Lisa arrives. Carol's laying on of hands does not work on Kim. She manages to wangle a look around the house though. Neil is trying to cure a horse from weaving. He places a couple of bricks on string above the stable door. Kathy thinks that it is cruel. He asks her if she fancies a drink. Jack is having another skiing lesson and is starting to enjoy it. Joe is worried when Mark tells him that he is going out with Lisa that night; he doesn't approve of the age gap. Sarah is showing Jack some exercises when she falls and twists her ankle. Rachel and Michael are constantly sniping at each other. She accuses him of sabotaging one of her tapes that he did not like. Carol gossips to Seth about Kathy drinking with Neil. Sarah has badly sprained her ankle and will not be able to help with hay making so Joe offers his services. Carol really tries to stir things with Chris. She tells him how she saw Kathy and Neil enjoying themselves up at Home Farm and how Neil has that look that women fall for. Lorraine fusses over Archie again. He tells her to go home and watch Blue Peter. Elizabeth detects an atmosphere between Michael and Rachel. Chris starts on Kathy about drinking with Neil. She doesn't seem to realise that he is jealous. Kim and Sarah watch as the men start haymaking. They talk about Mark's date with Lisa - they are having a picnic together. She kisses him. Chris is annoyed that Kathy is the talk of The Woolpack. He gets a bit rough with her. Carol really has a go at Lorraine in front of Archie. She wants to know when she goes to see her father. She then starts on Archie telling him to stay away from Lorraine. Chris apologises to Kathy. Mark is getting on well with Lisa - so well in fact that she invites him to try out the new bed in her cabin. Cast Regular cast *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola King *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes